1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter or a transformer, and more particularly to a starter or a transformer for controlling or for energizing light devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical starters or transformers are provided for controlling or for energizing the light devices, and comprise a primary winding and a secondary winding engaged around a ferrite core each. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,135 to Roespel et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,804 to Chiang disclose two of the typical starters or transformers.
When a high voltage electric power up to 1200 volts is required for energizing some kinds of electric facilities, for example, an addition set of starter or transformer is required and coupled to the starter or transformer, for increasing the voltage up to 1200 volts, and for energizing the light devices, for example.
However, such high voltage may normally provide an over load greater than the light devices may be suffered, such that the fuses for the electric facilities will be easily burned and are required to be replaced with the new ones frequently. In addition, a great cost is required for manufacturing such high voltage starter or transformer.
Furthermore, when such a high voltage may be generated, a great heat or temperature may also be generated relatively, and may also damage the starter or transformer frequently. In addition, much more load or power will be consumed due to the greater heat and high temperature.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional starters or transformers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a starter or a transformer for safely controlling or for energizing light devices.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a starter or a transformer for providing a stabilized electric power output to energize the light devices.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a transformer for electric facilities, the transformer comprising a ferrite base plate including two grooves formed therein, for forming and defining a ferrite core between the grooves thereof, a first winding and at least one second winding engaged in the grooves of the ferrite base plate, and wound around the ferrite core, the first and the at least one second windings being electrically coupled together, and separated from each other, for forming two spaces in the grooves of the ferrite base plate respectively and formed between the first and the at least one second windings, and at least one conductive panel being engaged into each of the spaces of the ferrite base plate respectively.
The ferrite base plate may include a number of plates secured together. Two or more pairs of partitions may further be provided and engaged in the grooves of the ferrite base plate, and disposed on sides of the first and the at least one second windings respectively.